my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Nitelite
Nitelite is a teen dragon and Spike's younger brother. Personality Of all of his brothers, he seems to be very recollected. Skills As a dragon, he can breath fire and, later, when he get wings, fly. He also has some singing abilities. Relationships Family Spike, Flambeau, Smokewing, Hardscale and Toothy They are his brothers, with Spike and Flambeau being older and the rest being younger. Although he only met Spike later, he has a close relationship with all of them, respecting them and doing everything he can to help them. Family Description in the Saga Backgroud Before he and his brothers had hatched, Spike's egg is lost and so Nitelite and the others born without him. Spike Finds His Family He and his brothers goes to Melody's studio to become singers and then they are reunited with their older brother, Spike. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox It's revealed in "One-Tail Awakes" that he and his brothers had been in a journey and that after it, they (with the exception of Spike) returned to the Burning Palisades. In "A Holiday in Ponyville", Nitelite and his brothers go spend the holidays in Ponyville with Twilight and her family, sleeping in the caves near Ponyville. At Heart's Warming Eve, Nitelite and his brothers watch the pangeant of Ponyville. In “The New Dragon King”, Nitelite, just like the rest of the dragons, is called by the Dragon Lord. After meeting with Spike, they all go to the Dragon Lands, where the current Dragon Lord Torch tells them it is time for him to step down and so a new Dragon King will be chosen in a competition called the Gauntlet of Fire. The competition is a treacherous race to claim a bloodstone scepter from a volcano. With the call of the Dragon Lord answered, Nitelilte and his brothers return to normal and his oldest brother plans to return, until he listen the dragons’ plans for when they become Dragon King, particularly Garble’s, and decides to compete, as he realized the danger the Pony World would be in if any of the competitors win. He doesn’t go with Spike to participate in the Gauntlet of Fire. At the end of the tournament, he becomes very happy for seeing that Spike won and became Dragon King. After Spike says goodbye to Ember, he and his brothers, except for Spike, return to the Burning Palisades. In "The Brilliant Strategist", Nitelite is with Flambeau and Ember in Arcing's Unit. He becomes astonish by the numbers of the enemy. In "Battleground", Nitelite and the other dragons help dealing with the clones and then the Kraken. In "The Gold and Silver Brothers", Flambeau and the other dragons are able to defeat the Kraken and then they witness Gavin going on a rampage with the Nine-Tails' cloak. In "Breaking the Crystal", Nitelite helps Freeze Burn in fighting Day Glow and Thunder Spark, taking then Silverweed to the medical core so he could rest after using the Leaf Fan. In "Spike's Resolution", he, along with the other dragons, goes with Spike to help him fight the Dragon King. He is briefly held under the Dragon King's control, only for then be released by his brother, helping him dealing with Flame. In "Reinforcements Arrive", Nitelite, due to clones disguising themselves as allies, and the only way to tell is through Negative Emotions Sensing, along with his group, was forced to create individual circles to wait in until Star comes to expose the enemies. When he arrives, Nitelite then helps defeating the rest of the clones. In "The Alliance Assemble", Nitelite arrives with the rest of the Alliance to help Star, Hawthorn, Shining and Blue. In "The Ties That Bind", Nitelite and the other dragons try to protect the Alliance from the wooden spikes with their fire. In "The Eternal Nightmare Curse", he is put under the effect of the Eternal Nightmare Curse. In "The End of the War", he is released from the Eternal Nightmare Curse. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia *Nitelite and his brothers (except for Spike) are based on the Dragons of Enchancia from the series Sofia the First. Category:Dragons Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters